Redemption
by xwednesday
Summary: SasuNaru and KakaIru. Alternate Universe. After moving every year Naruto and Iruka arrive at Leaf Country. Can Naruto keep his promise to Iruka? How will things develop? [ON GOING]


Please note that this is in an alternate universe!

Naruto and Sasuke are 17 and seniors in highschool. While Iruka is 31 and Kakashi is 32 .

Also this is my first fic...ever! I know it must suck. Oh well.

**Chapter 1**

"Naruto! What did you do this time?" Iruka did not look happy. Looking down at Naruto who in turn was looking up at him with that fox grin. _It must have been something really funny. _"Principle Weiner, what did Naruto do?"

Principle Weiner crossed his fingers over his tout belly and leaned back on his chair with a frown. "Naruto has been a real problem at this school. Constantly getting himself into fights, pulling pranks, and smart mouthing the teachers." He coughed. "We believe that you should put your son into a delinquency facility." Weiner opened a drawer of is desk and searched around. A grin crossed his features when he found what he was looking for. A brochure was in his hand and he gave it to Iruka.

_Who does he think he is? Telling me what I should do. Fuck him. Iruka smiled and looked at the brochure. It was of a delinquency facility two cities down. He was angry but he kept the smile on his face and handed the brochure back. "Naruto? Could you step outside please? I want to talk to Principle Weiner alone."_

"Okay." Naruto started to walk toward the door and before he left he turned around, gave his fox grin to Principle Weiner and flicked him off. Before he could say anything Naruto was out the door.

"Principle Weiner, I am not going to send Naruto to some delinquency place. Sure he does play pranks but that is the most of it. When he gets into fights others provoke him, he never starts it. I know him better than you. And yet here you are, someone who has only known him for two months, suggesting to me, who has known him his whole life, that he should go to a delinquency facility." Iruka was angry but he never showed it. He always thought that if you were you should smile, it's scarier that way.

"With all do respect, your son is a demon." Principle Weiner smiled.

_That poor bastard. Iruka will tear him apart. Naruto smiled while sitting on the bench next to the principle's office. To tell the truth Naruto hated his principle, he hated them all. All of them trying to persuade Iruka to send him to some bad kid school, they all said the same thing. _

Everyone in the office jumped when they heard a crash and yelling from the other room. "I AM NOT GOING TO SEND HIM TO SOME DELINGUENCE FACILITY JUST BECAUSE YOU SAY SO! IF ANYTHING YOU SHOULD GO TO A GYM!" Iruka stormed out of the room, grabbed Naruto by the arm forcefully and stormed off. Before they were out the door Naruto looked back and saw that Principle Weiner had a bruise on his left eye. He chuckled. _I love it when Iruka gets angry at others._

_This is getting tiring. Always going into these new schools and having to defend him. I know he is begging for attention but I am getting sick of this. Iruka sighed while he was driving to their apartment. "Naruto?" He looked over and saw that Naruto was changing the radio station._

"Hmm?"

"Naruto, I'm getting tired of this." Naruto looked up at Iruka and frowned. "They all say the same thing that I should admit you to a delinquency facility. I know you do not need to go to one but, Naruto just listen. We are going to be moving again and I think this will be the last time. So please, please Naruto. Try not to get into trouble." Iruka looked at Naruto with pleading eyes.

"I'll try Iruka." Naruto smiled at him and then returned to trying to find a good song. _I don't want to make him sad anymore. He's done so much for me, now it is my turn to do something for him. I promise that I won't get into trouble at the next school._

When they arrived at their apartment a little red fuzz ball jumped right into Naruto's arms and started to attack him with it's tongue. "Ah! Kyuubi! Stop that, I don't need a bath." Naruto forced the fox from his face and looked at it. _So cute!_ "Iruka?"

"What?"

"I'm going to take Kyuubi for a walk, ok?" Naruto grabbed Kyuubi's leash and attached it to his collar.

"Alright, but be home before dinner! We still need to pack for the move."

"K." Then Naruto left the apartment complex. "Alright, now that Mr. Pain is out of sight where should we go Kyuubi?" Almost immediately Kyuubi led Naruto toward the park. He didn't mind the park but Naruto always tended to think of bad memories there, but since Kyuubi wanted to go there he had to comply.

People would stare at him like he was a freak. Naruto knew that not many people liked him because of all the pranks he pulled in this town but they didn't have to do it so bluntly. Thankfully Iruka and himself were moving to a new city._ What was that city called again? Leaf Country? What a weird name._ Naruto hoped that Leaf Country knew nothing about him so that he may start off fresh. He never did like people throwing things at him and the stares.

Kyuubi nipped at Naruto's pants meaning that he wanted to be held. Naruto picked him up and walked to a swing and sat down. "Kyuubi, are you excited to leave this city?" Kyuubi nipped at Naruto's fingers gently and looked up at him. "Me too. The people aren't too nice."

Time passed quickly while the two were sitting on the swing. It was nearing dinner but they still sat. Thinking what he would do in the new city. _I cannot cause any trouble. No more seeking attention Naruto. Just be yourself._ "That isn't too hard to do." Kyuubi looked up at Naruto and nipped his finger. "What is it Kyuubi? You want to go home?" Kyuubi started to struggle in Naruto's arms. Naruto stood up, set his fox on the ground, and they started to walk home.

"Ah! Naruto you're home, just in time! We are having ramen tonight!" Iruka's smile widened when he saw that Naruto jumped for joy. He knew that ramen was his favorite dish.

"Iruka you're the best!" Naruto ran up to him and nearly suffocated Iruka with his hug.

As the pair sat down to eat Iruka wanted to inform Naruto of the new city that they would be living in. Iruka told him that he bought a store called Fetus Beats, it was a record store in the downtown area. Naruto would be working there with him and he would receive pay. Also they would be living above the store too, the living quarters were quite nice and they didn't have any neighbors so they could play their music as loud as they wanted. Also there was a nice coffee joint two doors down called Grounded, which he would be spending his free time there. The only bad thing that Iruka did not like was the bar that was across the street.

Iruka told Naruto of the school situation too, it was a very nice school. Cleaner than the one that he currently was attending and they had better funding so he could join after school activities. Not that he expected Naruto to do that but it would be nice.

"So, we live above the store that you bought? That is so weird and kind of cool at the same time!" Naruto was more than excited to move. _A new school and town. A fresh new start._ Naruto sighed with glee.

As they finished their meal the pair cleaned their plates and started to pack the remaining items that laid about in boxes.

"This is the last time we move, right Iruka?" Naruto hoped that it was true.

"I hope so. The city is really nice. When I was visiting the people there seemed wonderful too." he smiled as he put his last record in the box. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto was in the other room so he had to scream a bit.

"Do you want your guitar in the car with you or in the moving van?"

Naruto dashed out his room. "Are you crazy! Put my guitar in a moving van? My precious guitar is coming with me in the car!" Iruka chuckled and handed his guitar over to it's rightful owner. "I'm done packing, need any help here?"

"No, I'm done too." Iruka massaged his sore muscles. "I'm going to bed."

"K, 'night Iruka." He smiled at Iruka and turned around and headed towards his room. When he closed his door Naruto fell onto his bed and started to play guitar. Naruto wasn't playing anything in particular, he was just fooling around. He continued to play until he fell asleep, Kyuubi by his side.

When Naruto awoke to the sweet smell of breakfast. He tossed Kyuubi aside who in turn growled but Naruto paid no mind. He floated out of his room, down the hallway, and into the kitchen only to see that all the pans had ruminants of eggs and bacon, there was nothing left. Iruka looked up at him from the table and smiled. "Oh. Did you want some?" Naruto would have tackled him right there but he was too hungry and shocked. _How could he not make me any! I thought he was my legal guardian! _ Iruka just smiled again. "Do you want something?"

"Yeah, breakfast you conniving bastard!" Iruka looked shocked, but Naruto knew it was all an act.

"Now Naruto, is that the kind language you should say when trying to persuade someone to make more?"

_Iruka, you're enjoying this too much. "No…Iruka can you please make me some breakfast too…?" Naruto was defeated and Iruka knew it. He just smiled and said sure. Sigh, this is going to be a long day. _

Once breakfast was over the moving van arrived and they put all the boxes into the proper place. They both sighed in relief. "Now to a new city with a fresh start!" Naruto was excited that he was leaving this horrid town, hopefully he didn't forget anything. He grabbed Kyuubi and sat in the driver seat in the car. "Come on Iruka! Lets go!" Iruka just nodded and jumped into the moving truck. "Iruka?" Naruto stuck his head out of the window.

Iruka did the same. "What?"

"You lead the way! I don't know where the new apartment is."

"Alright" Iruka put his head back in and started the truck. "Hey Naruto!"

"What?"

"Don't crash that car!"

_Just like him to say that. "I don't make any promises!" A fox grin crossed his features._

_That boy…."If you crash it you have to pay for a new one:_

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Whatever just go already!"

The drive was very long and boring. Naruto never knew that he could be that bored! It did not help that the car he was driving had only a tape player when all he owned were cds. All the radio stations were either country or rap and neither tickled his fancy. So he relied on singing songs that he had memorized.

When they reached Leaf Country he was relieved to see that it was a bustling city that seemed to still be growing. There seemed to be a lot of traffic jams but he did not mind. Naruto was in a new city, a new life, a fresh start. He looked over at Kyuubi who had his head out the window. "Kyuubi, don't jump out now." He smiled when Kyuubi looked back at him and patted him on the head.

Looking around, Naruto noticed a nice looking lady. She had short pink hair and was fit, he waved at her but she didn't seem to notice. But her friend did, she had long blonde hair that was in a pony tail. She was good looking too but the pink haired girl was drop dead gorgeous! He continued to drive when he noticed that Iruka had his blinker on, mimicking he did the same. They turned into a parking lot and parked the car. Iruka was the first one to get out. He stretched his legs and walked over to Naruto who was out of the car as well with Kyuubi in his arms.

"What do you think Naruto?" Iruka smiled, "Do you like the city?"

"Yes! It's incredible! I've never seen such tall buildings." Naruto observed the area, "So why did we park here?"

"Well, our house is right across the street." Iruka pointed to the building across the street and smiled. "Want to check it out before we un-pack?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto ran to the building nearly getting run over in the midst and yelled "Hey Iruka! Hurry up! I want to pick the biggest room!"

"Like hell you will!" Iruka ran over and unlocked the door. "Our rooms are on the second and third floor through the door in the back."

Naruto looked at Iruka "Are you sure we can afford such a big space?"

"I'm positive! With the location of this record we are bound to get business!" Iruka started to shove Naruto in the direction of their apartment. "Now, lets hurry. I want to see your face when you see the place!" Naruto smiled and opened the door to their apartment. The pair walked up the stairs with Kyuubi just behind them. There was another door and Iruka unlocked it and opened it. Naruto stepped in first and was in shock. The place was huge! The kitchen and the living room took up most of the flooring and had a huge ceiling, two floors. There was a bed room at the far end and a bath room right next to the other bed room, and there was a stair way that led to the second room. Naruto loved the place immediately. He ran to the first room and looked inside.

"Iruka! This place is amazing!" Naruto was so happy. He ran up the stairs and checked out the other bed room which was more magnificence than the other. "Hey! I declare this room mine! You hear that Iruka!"

"That's fine with me Naruto!" Iruka was glad that Naruto liked it so much. Maybe this will be their final home, he sure hoped so. "Well I'm going to go grab some boxes from the truck, come out when you are ready to help, ok?"

"Alright! I'll be out in a second!" Naruto was so happy, he admired the architecture of the place. There were columns supporting the high ceiling and huge windows. _How could someone not love this place? _Naruto was heading for the door when Kyuubi dashed in front of him and started scratching it. _He must have to go to the bathroom._ Naruto picked him up and headed for the exit. Naruto saw Iruka with boxes and shouted "Hey! I'm going to let Kyuubi go to the bathroom, ok?"

"Yeah that's fine. Just come back soon, ok? And don't forget a bag." Iruka handed him a bag that was in a box that he was holding.

"Why do I need a bag?"

"In a city it's illegal to leave poop on the ground. So bring a bag so you can pick it up and throw it away."

"Ew, that is so gross…"

"Just do it Naruto."

"Fine." Naruto set Kyuubi down and put the leash on him and started exploring the area. _Iruka was right, there is a bar across the street. And there is the coffee shop…now I know that if I can't find him that is where he will be._

There were many stores and restaurants in his neighborhood. Tattoo parlors, bars, a library, clothing stores, and a hair salon occupied most of the space. The more he walked the more he seemed to enjoy the city. Many people were walking around and that didn't seem to mind Naruto.

There was a tug on Naruto's shirt, he looked down and saw a little girl. "What?" Not so nice but it got the message across.

"Um..i..is that…a..a fox?" She stuttered and pointed to Kyuubi.

"Yes," Naruto knelt down. "His name is Kyuubi. He is pretty harmless, would you like to pet him?" The little girl nodded and started petting Kyuubi. Kyuubi loved attention so he mercilessly laid on his back and let the kid massage his belly. The kid giggled with glee when Kyuubi waged his tail, then she stopped.

"I have to go, my mommy will get worried! Bye mister!" She waved and ran off. Naruto was happy, it wasn't everyday that someone talked to him jut because they could. He continued walking but was held back when Kyuubi did his doo. He frowned _Now I have to pick that up! Gross…stupid city_. The one flaw, everyone must pick up the poo and toss it in the trash. Once Kyuubi was finished Naruto knelt down with the bag over his hand and tried grabbing it.

"This is so gross!" He said to no one in particular. Like slow motion his hand crept closer and closer to the doo but then he retracted it. "ARGH! This is so gross. This is so gross." He chanted that over and over again keeping his eyes closed in hopes that it would disappear. People started to stare at him for he had been doing that for a good 5 minutes now. Creeping his hand closer then retracting it, it was pathetic. One man was video taping the whole thing, he would occasionally laugh and say "My friends are going to love this!"

There was a tug on Naruto's arm, he looked up to see a man kneeling next to him with long dark blue bangs, pale skin, and intense eyes staring at him. The man grabbed the bag and disposed of the poo. Naruto sat on his butt, sighed, and stood up. "That was embarrassing. Thanks mister." The only words that came out of the other boys mouth as a humph and then he walked away. Naruto looked at Kyuubi "What a weird guy, huh Kyuubi?" Kyuubi nipped at Naruto's pant legs. "Lets go back." The turned around and headed back to the house.

_-_

"Iruka! I'm home!" Naruto heard some rummaging from the bedroom on the first floor. Then Iruka popped his head out.

"Naruto! You're home. Glad to see it." Iruka was walking towards him. "It sure took you long enough. Anyway the Principle from your new school called to inform me that you start school tomorrow!"


End file.
